Talk:Zealous Benediction
I can't seem to heal myself with it. Seems to me the description is wrong, and it's target other ally. --70.50.22.32 00:09, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Smashes Word of Healing. I think. Kessel 10:57, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Its prot linked tho — Skuld 11:00, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Free though. I could imagine this in a BL-style build. Kessel 11:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::yeah skuld but the prot thing makes it GOOD. INSANE in TA/ra. Worthless in 8 vs 8 tho unless you're the only healer lol. There's just better elites that are less restricting. its annoying when you lose 10 energy cause one of your other 2 healers overlaps. Is it just me or does this seem a little cheap? Its WoH, but if they're below 50% its free and if their above 50% it still heals for alot. True its prot prayers but then you could be a full prot and take this as your main heal. :Yeah, I have a dervish build all prot/mysticism with this elite. I got a 10 in a row all flawless. Yep, no deaths at all. (Not a fifty five 21:03, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) :It's not really WoH as much as it is an elite Heal Other. It costs the same, casts in the same time and recharges in one extra second.--Kiiron 00:41, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::An elite Heal Other that has a good chance of being free and is in the protection line. 24.11.175.161 21:46, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::: actually is one of few (if any) protection prayers that actually heals directly. --Life Infusion 19:34, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::No, no, it's exactly ONE POINT of healing worse than Heal Other. :) Shido 08:47, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Which makes one wonder why they put it in the protection skill set when it has nothing to do with protection and everything to do with healing :) :Probably just so that the prot line has some sort of straight healing, making pure prot monks that much more effective. --Theonemephisto 14:42, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::A lot of prot monks are already running Gift of Health. I think this would be a worthy addition to their arsenal. Kessel 12:04, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::n 1: the act of praying for divine protection blessing 2: a ceremonial prayer invoking divine protection blessing -WordNet ® 2.0, © 2003 Princeton :::can i hear an amen? --Fatigue 20:22, 27 November 2006 (CST) Divine Spirit + Zealous Benediction anyone? If used enough, you can actually gain a lot of energy. If you have an enchanting mod, like any good Protection monk should, you can keep Divine Spirit up for a good amount of time. --Curse You 21:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Or divine boon :) However, we need to test something. When I tried this boon benediction, it seemed that it counted the divine healing BEFORE the bendeiction, so it only healed when target was > like 30% which sucked. (Not a fifty five 14:00, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) :: yep, same problem that cripples WoH. But you can get around that. Symbiosis and life bond is a good start. And that ranger with symbiosis? Give them QZ, too. Add another monk/me built similarly however with essence bond and perhaps that new 5e heal party equivalent and you've got yourself a pretty unkillable party. QZ cut recharge on the blessed signets so energy's not a problem for them either. Phool 12:27, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Strange this is under Protection Prayers... ::Strange that healing hands and healing seed are in healing prayers imo. A boss in the crossroads mission has this, near the NE corner. --Fyren 22:24, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Note on AI use - both heroes and enemies are not capable of using ZB on themselves of their own volition. While on the topic, I've noticed heroes appear to anticipate damage and starting casting when target is around 55-65% health which may result in wasted energy if the damage is due to saccing. Phool 15:10, 1 December 2006 (CST) This is actually quite a hard spell to use. You try to avoid the spell at all costs until you think your target is at <50% health. But at this point its normally due to you being out of energy anyway and can't aford the 10 energy requirement. I would prefer to see this at 5 energy with less healing since the skill isnt used as much as elites should be. Maybe this is just me with this problem? --SK 15:59, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Where are you monking at? Bring channleing. Don't overheal. If you depend soley on your elite for energy its not going to be easy to play but Mantra Boon Prot. --67.172.10.82 21:33, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm purely a PvE player. I played a Boon/Prot before they changed the energy gain and Divine Boon which was very upsetting since the build was rock solid. Since it just doesn't work as good now its time to move on. I think I will have to follow the below comment and carry a +15 energy icon for times when I am out of energy. --SK 04:31, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I always take a +energy set as well as a -energy set with ZB, so if I do get hit hard be edenial before I can switch to the negative set I'll still be able to switch up for free ZBs every few seconds. Personally I like to combine it with bonds which means you can afford to wait longer without anyone being under threat, and they return so much energy if you can spam PS/DimissC/SoA etc without worries.Phool 03:36, 6 December 2006 (CST) I think this skill was meant more for PvP than PvE. It kicks ass in arenas. Evls Pwn 17:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I agree, anytime I've been up against a team in RA whose monk uses this, they have been very difficult to kill, even when it seemed my team had higher damage output than theirs. The monk just never runs out of energy. Seems like it might be a bit too strong in RA (and TA?). -- BrianG 11:00, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::I think I am going to disagree now since the spell hasn't left my skill bar since first capping it in PvE. It's one hell of an amazing spell, certainly since combining it with Glyph of Lesser Energy. Looks like I wasn't the first to play with these two skills as there is now ZB builds in the PvE section with this combo. I haven't played with Healing Prayers builds for a long time now, with skills like this why would I? --SK 02:09, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::Just beat at the monk non-stop with a warrior, and get your team to pressure the other characaters. Not the fault of the skill for sure — Skuld 11:14, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::Skuld, thanks for the suggestion. I find usually in RA, someone calls a target (such as the monk) and most players attack that target, but you're right, with zealous benediction thats playing right into it, since it makes it easy for him to gain the energy and keep that target alive. Spreading around the pressure would probably be a more effective strategy. The tricky part is co-ordinating this with your teammates. -- BrianG 12:47, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::::IMHO, the weakness of this excellent skill is interrupts, as it is highly predictable. My mesmers is becoming quite good at catching it with power spike. Utaku Mu Dan :::::This skill is GODLY with 4 or so divine favor (3 + 1), 16 in prot and 12 in another attribute, as it heals for 200, and easy to get its energy back, since they only have to be at like 45% health. You can also use restoration magic for good synergy with prot prayers. (Weapon of Warding + Guardian + RoF) --Spark 17:09, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::::That word makes me cringe. Sound like a seller on Ebay. --SK 03:57, 3 January 2007 (CST) Really needs a nerf, so that it targets "other ally" like this spell's brethren. Otherwise this is going to kept being abused and whatnot as such a overpowered healing spell. :This spell works as designed, no need to 'nurf' it. What's "spell's brethren"? How is this being abused? Does this make every monk invincible? --SK 08:36, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::What's being abused is that it's a free Heal Other, but it can target self. Well, free if you can cast it properly. It just needs to say "target other ally", and it'll be good. If this can target self, why shouldn't Word of Healing be able to also? :::This is 10 energy, WoH is 5. Got to get something else out of that extra 5 energy. This spell is far from overpowered. It's just saved me from a party wipeout on the Razah quest. --SK 16:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::Your party-saving wasn't due to ZB, even though it may have helped, it was because protection prayers are the only useful thing in the DoA save against Titans and the touching Stygians. You're only defending this because of the fact you're one of those abusing it at this moment. Just because it 's the only solid healing skill in Prot prayers doesn't mean it needs to be so hyped up to a point where it can self-heal. That's all I'm saying. ::::::Complain to the devs. Maybe they will change this spell just for you. --SK 03:14, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::::If I'm not mistaken, not too long ago, this skill actually WAS "target other ally." Even odder, I can't find the change documented on the official Guild Wars update page, and all the history pages of ZB here on guild wiki show "target ally." If they did indeed mean to buff this skill to all allies, I highly doubt it will ever go back to other allies. One of my favorite monk skills, to be honest. DancingZombies 17:20, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::This skill is 10 energy. That buckled down with the high costs of most prot skills, is the weakness of prot skills in general. The only nerf this skill should over see are the fallowing; Gaining X amount of energy / attribute level 1..9..10, being put into the healing line of skills (which isn't going to happen ever), the % the target needs to be at will lower to 40%. Cortista 22:53, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::ZB + Glyph of Lesser Energy = lots of energy saved and actually sometimes getting energy back. DancingZombies 20:08, 30 January 2007 (CST) A Gem of Useful Information If most of you haven't figured out yet, at full health, Infuse Health+ZB will not give you your energy back. To get around this, I suggest that you bring a Vampiric weapon. That way, it will vamp you off a few health and you'll be just under 50% health after an infuse and you'll be able to ZB yourself back up to about 90% health and not lose the energy. Duncan Dragoon 02:20, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Er...duh? Understatement: "Isn't that kind of obvious?" Entropy 04:04, 18 January 2007 (CST) I just got this crazy idea of using it on a pve warrior >_> They don't really get spiked like squishies do, so meeting the energy-gain requirement wouldn't be hard at all. You can let your health go below 50% somewhat easy. It heals for alot even with a low rank in prot prayers. P A R A S I T I C 18:28, 9 February 2007 (CST) You little rebel. The Hobo 03:33, 13 February 2007 (CST) Possible Bug It seems that you don't get the energy return from ZB is some circumstances when the target is beloew 50% health. I've tried resing someone with Rebirth, I cast glyph of lesser energy, rebirth then ZB expecting to get 10 energy back and nothing. I also noticed on the Dasha Vestibule Mission, that when a party member was below 50% health due to the health degen effect, I was not getting the energy back there either, ---Decromos, 23:08, 24 Ferbruary 2007 (EST)